Gone in a Flash/Transcript
Scene I: Lemur Habitat Maurice at the counter, scatting. Maurice: Making my ice cream... Maurice puts a cup of ice cream on top of the counter then he puts sprinkles on it. Maurice: Sprinkle it up. (He adjusts it.) Oh. Ooooh. While his back was turn, King Julien grabbed the ice cream, eats it and puts the empty cup back and Maurice comes back with a cherry. Maurice: Now we'll add it a cherry on top. Julien grabs the cherry, Maurice looks down and gasps when he sees the empty cup and Julien eating the cherry. King Julien: Mmm. Eh, less sprinkles next time, okay, Maurice? Maurice sighs. Scenes changes to Maurice at another part of the habitat about to sit on a chair. Maurice: (scatting) I'm gonna relax, take a load off. He leaps and is about to sit, but Julien grabs the chair and Maurice lands on his booty. Maurice: Ow! King Julien: (He has sunglasses on.) Oooh, the sun is much sunnier over here. He turns to Maurice and lifts his glasses. King Julien: See? Maurice grumbles angrily. Scene changes to another part of the habitat with Maurice and a banana. Maurice: (still scatting, trying to control himself) Gonna eat my banana. Hope no one takes it! Maurice peels the banana, and was about to eat it, but Julien snatches it from him. Maurice grumbles. Julien eats the banana. King Julien: Ahhh. Nicely done, Maurice. Now peel me a grape. Maurice: But that was... King Julien: Grape, Maurice. Grape. Not lip. Maurice grumbles angrily. 'Scene II: Chimp Habitat' Mason and Phil are playing with a camera, taking pictures of each other, until they hear a voice. Tourist: (walking with Alice the Zookeeper) And here's where I last had the camera it couldn't just disappear. Phil throws the camera to Mason, who throws it back to Phil, who then throws it out of their habitat. 'Scene III: Lemur Habitat' Maurice: B-b-b-but you just can't take... King Julien: (interrupting him) Rule number one. Maurice growls angrily, heading towards him. King Julien: Do not question the king. Rule number two... The camera falls into Maurice's hands. King Julien: Oooh. I'll take that. 'Scene IV: Penguin Habitat' (Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private, are relaxing on chairs. Skipper, Rico, and Private are drinking smoothies and Kowalski has a reflector. Skipper: Private, these sardine smoothies are top notch. What's your secret? Private: Love, sir. I made them with love. Skipper: Love? Kowalski: It's a chemical reaction in the brain inducing bliss. Highly addictive. Skipper goes to Rico's side and knocks the smoothie out of his flippers. Skipper: No more love and the smoothies; We gotta stay sharp. Rico burps. Skipper: The concrete jungle is an elusive mistress who made call us into action at any given moment. (Then, they hear Julien and Maurice arguing.) 'Scene V: Lemur Habitat' King Julien: Gimme, gimme, gimme! I said GIMME! What part of "gim" or "me" do you not understand?! Maurice: I understood the "me" part, like this was caught by me! For me! The lemurs struggle until Julien pushed the button and the camera flashes, pushing them both backward. When all that's over, Julien rubs his right eye with his tail and looks around. King Julien: Maurice? (Maurice is gone.) King Julien: Maurice? Where are you... Mort jumps into the scene. King Julien: ...and your booty, which is quite large and usually easy to see? (Mort looks at the camera and screams.) King Julien: Mort, do not scream at my... He screams to as he sees the picture of Maurice. Mort: Maurice, he's trapped. Julien pushes him aside. King Julien: Oh, I, well yes, yes. That is what happens when you question your king's power. Mort hugs Julien's feet. Mort: I question nothing. King Julien: I question why you touch the feet! He flings Mort away and a crash sound was heard off-screen and he picks up the camera. King Julien: What have you got to say for yourself now, Maurice? It is just a picture of Maurice, the ''real Maurice.'' King Julien: Oh-ho-ho. You are giving to me the silent treatment. chuckles, and no response from "Maurice". King Julien: You think this "no talky" stuff will get to me? Still no response. Julien puts the camera down and sits. King Julien: Forget it, Maurice. I, also, can give you the treatment. The penguins appeared in the scene as Mort returns to the screen. Skipper looks at the camera. Skipper: Talking to a camera. This is not normal. King Julien: No, no, no. No more talking. I am giving him the "shhh" treatment. Kowalski: The camera? King Julien: Maurice. Skipper: The cam-era. King Julien: Mauuuuuriiiiiiice. Maurice questioned my kingly authority, so now he is trapped inside this magic thingy, which the Sky Spirits gifted to me, the king, from above, up there. Skipper: It's not magic, it's a camera. Here, let me show you. King Julien: It is a magic king thing which you will not touch! Do you want to join Maurice in there? Just try me. Go ahead. Make my day, mister. Skipper: All right, boys. Let's leave the madman to his madness. Mort grabs to Skipper's flipper and stares at him with his big sad eyes. Skipper: Spit it out, Sad Eyes. Mort: The king's giving Maurice... the treatment. He's going to leave him in the magic box. You have to help get him out. Pleeeeeease? Skipper let his flipper go and pats him on the head. Skipper: Your lower mammals brains don't seem to comprende. That is a camera and your little pal is not in it. Private: But Skipper, if Maurice isn't here, where is he? Skipper flipper pushes Mort off-screen. Skipper: Missing! Kowalski? Kowalski writes on a white board with a marker and shows a picture of Maurice and a dolphin with sound waves. Kowalski: I suggest we enlist Dorris the Dolphin to use her echo location skills to track the missing lemur. Kowalski smiles, still showing the picture, hoping that it will work. Skipper: Forget it, Kowalski. She's useless on land. Besides, Dorris only likes you. She doesn't like you like you. Kowalski drops his head in depression, so as his marker. Skipper: Now let's crack this mystery wide open. (Scene changes to another part of the Lemur Habitat. Skipper is looking at pictures of the lemurs on separate paper and the habitat with a "Missing" paper) Skipper: Now we're looking for anything that might be a clue. Private pulls out a string from a mat. Private: Oh, this might be a clue. Nah, it's just lint. We see Kowalski at the counter, sadly sipping the love smoothie, looking at a picture of Dorris. He sighs sadly. Skipper: Kowalski, I said lay off the "love" smoothies! Rico? Rico looks at the banana peel, that Maurice peeled before, with a magnifying glass, smacks his beak, and eats the banana peel. Skipper: Hey, mister. That's evidence. Then he looks in the magnifying glass and saw... Skipper: Scuff marks from a portly lemur. My guess... he stumbled backwards. But why? Kowalski: Perhaps a localized seismic event of unknown origin Private: Or maybe the camera's flash blinded him. Skipper: Sounds a little preposterous, Private. But just in case... Kowalski, run a temporarily blinded portly lemur scenario, pronto. Kowalski whizzes and pushes Rico to the edge of the platform. Kowalski: Stand right here, Rico. He takes his white board and marker and does some calculations murmuring to himself. Kowalski: Mm-mm. Carry the one... Oooh! No, that's too much. Later, he pushes Rico off the platform, on the Lemur Bouncy, bounced out of the habitat and lands into a trashcan. The others appeared at the side and Rico pops out, gasping for air, with a cup on his head. Kowalski: That confirms our target landed in this waste receptacle. Skipper: El Excelente! They hear a clattering noise and see the garbage man. Skipper: I know exactly what happened. Into the can, men. The three jump in. The garbage man comes, picks the trashcan and empties the trash in the dump with the penguins and walks off. 'Scene VI: Garbage Dump -- New Jersey' A crane lets go of the trash and landed. Private pops out of a toilet seat lid. Rico appears out of a box, with a light bulb, shining in his beak. We see another part of the dump. The lever of a jack-in-the-box is turn and Skipper pops out. Skipper: Kowalski, coordinates. Kowalski pops out of a guitar case with a license plate that says "I Heart Bon Jovi. Kowalski: New Jersey. Skipper: (sniffs the air.) Ahhh. The Garden State. Ooh, I wished we had time to play tourist. All right. Listen up. We're gonna search this dump high and low. From the rusted tin cans... Private: Skipper! Over here! He shows Maurice on top of a pile. Maurice: Wha- How did you.. Skipper goes to Private and high-fives him. Skipper: Nice work, Private. Happy ending. Skipper puts his flipper out to Maurice and Maurice just stared at him. Skipper: Come on, Maurice. Don't leave me hanging. Maurice: What are you doing here? Private: We're here to rescue you. Maurice: You mean take me back to the zoo? No way! No how! Skipper: We're going for a happy ending here. Maurice: I am happy... now. Oh, I had it with Julien. He's been a royal pain in my tail for too long. "Get me this. Get me that. Get me outta there!" (kicks a can with a spoon.) Skipper: Kowalski, reason with him. Kowalski: Ah, reason. Skipper: I find reason tedious and boring. We'll use force. He grabs Maurice. Maurice's screams were fainted. 'Scene VII: Lemur Habitat' Julien is sitting on his throne eating a banana, looking at the picture of Maurice. Then he takes the last part of the banana. King Julien: Here, Maurice. Just to show you that I am the bigger lemur- not in actual pounds, of course, but in the other kind of biggerness- eat the banana. He throws it at the camera, only to slide it off. Julien throws the peel away. King Julien: Oh, so now it's a hunger strike too, is it? You're going to get to me. You're not going to get to... EAT THE BANANA! 'Scene VIII: New Jersey' Maurice is running in the inside of a tire, same with the penguins. Maurice: This is insane! YOU ARE INSANE! Maurice stumbles behind as the penguins roll ahead. Skipper: Come one, Fifth Wheel. Look sharp. They come to a toll both to New York. Skipper: Rico! Rico, who was in the lead, regurgitated 25 cents. The gate lifted and the penguins moved along. The gate closes and Maurice bounces over the gate. Cut to the subway station. The penguins and Maurice moved along the tracks. Maurice: (out of breath) Gotta... rest. Skipper: No dice. We have to be back at the zoo by 0900. Kowalski: Which does not give us much time. Private: We'll just have to go faster. Maurice: There is no way I can go faster. Skipper: Oh, I bet the old D-train will change your tune. Maurice: The what? The penguins slide on the rails. A train whistle is heard. Maurice screams and runs ahead. 'Scene IX: Lemur Habitat' Julien comes to the camera, looking at the picture of Maurice from yesterday. King Julien: Stop looking at me like that! This is not a contest of staring. He calms down and turns his back on him. King Julien: And I am shutting up now because you are still getting the "shhh" treatment. Then Julien stammers, looking guilty. Then he turns around. King Julien: I can't take it anymore! OK, fine. You win. I was wrong about always being right and... I... miss you. (sobs) I will give anything to get my big-bootied buddy back! 'Scene X: Bus Stop' Maurice groans and Skipper pulls him back. Skipper and Kowalski, with binoculars, looked ahead and saw the children. Skipper: Children. Kowalski: Check. (Binoculars see school bus.) Skipper: Bus. Kowalski: Check. (Binoculars see Zoo Brochure.) Skipper: Zoo Brochure. Kowalski: And check. Private: It's a field trip. Skipper: All right, boys. We're almost home. You know what to do. Maurice: Yeah, but, uh, I don't think I do. Skipper: Don't get smart with me, soldier. We're not cutting you any slake just because you're the new guy. Skipper went to Rico, who gives him a boost, same with Private and Kowalski. Rico looks at Maurice, who just stands there. Then Rico grabs him and throws him in the bus. 'Scene XI: Lemur Habitat' Julien is pulling string with a rock tied to it. King Julien: Now we break poor Maurice out of his magical prison. Mort is help positioning the camera. King Julien: A little to the left! Mort: My left or your left? King Julien: Mine, of course. I am king! The lefts are all mine, silly Mort! Mort: Okay. Mort pushes the camera to his left. 'Scene XII: Outside the zoo' The bus stops to the side of the zoo. Maurice got out dazed and falls to the ground. Skipper gets out and looks around. Skipper: All right, boys. Commence Operation: Shoot the Moon. Rico is pulling back a bucket, with rope as a bungee, with Private in it. Kowalski puts a helmet on him and pats him. Private gave him a flippers up and Rico released the bucket, but Private hit the brick wall and the helmet flew off. Private: Ooof! Three degrees north, Skipper. The helmet comes to the ground. Maurice is trembling. Skipper: Kowalski, adjust vector. Rico, stretch her. Lemur! You're up. Maurice: I can't take it anymore! You penguins are psychotic! Kowalski grabbed Maurice and pulls him. 'Scene XIII: Lemur Habitat' King Julien: Mort. A little more to the left. Mort pushes the camera a bit to his left. Julien lets go of the rope and the rock drops down on Mort, not the camera. King Julien: Oh no. He rushes to the camera. King Julien: Maurice. I want you back. Come out! Great Sky Spirits, hear my plead. 'Scene XIV: Outside of Zoo' Rico stretch the bucket and Maurice was thrown in on it. Maurice whimpers as he looks at the wall. Skipper appears in front of him Skipper: Sounds like somebody's got a case of the pre launch heebie-jeebies. Private falls off the wall to the ground. Maurice tries to get out, but was launched, before Kowalski could put the helmet on him. Kowalski looked at Rico. Rico: I dunno. Skipper turns and sees Maurice flying over the wall. 'Scene XV: Lemur Habitat' (Maurice lands on the camera, hitting the button, causing the flash to go off. The flash blinds Julien. Once the momentary blindness ceases, Julien sees Maurice.) King Julien: Maurice! (He hugs his booty.) Maurice: It's good to see you... too. King Julien: I am so glad you are back and... ooh. What? Where did your head go? (He lets go of Maurice and they come face-to-face.) Oh, there it is. Maurice: Look, I'll take you over those crazy... Skipper: (pops out of nowhere.) Mission accomplished. King Julien: Oh. As if you had anything to do with it, the Sky Spirits released Maurice. You rock, Sky Spirits! Skipper: Why don't you tell him what really happened, rescued mammal. Maurice: Rule number one: Don't question the king, baby. (Skipper looks at him.) Skipper: Private, (he leaves the habitat.) whip me up one of them "love" smoothes. I need to unwind. (We see Mort underneath the rock.) Mort: Guys... Little help, please? Category:Transcripts